Physically Impossible
by bookgirl111
Summary: 'Did you know that it's physically impossible to stare at the ceiling and stick your tongue out at the same time, Nezumi' Did I mention Nezumi doesn't like tricks..? Yaoi


Physically Impossible

Summary: 'Did you know that it's physically impossible to stare at the ceiling and stick your tongue out at the same time, Nezumi?' Did I mention Nezumi doesn't like trick..?

It was a late afternoon when Shion walked into the apartment, his clothes, more preferably his sleeves and the bottom half of his pants were soaked thoroughly in water and soup with a light collection of dog hair.

But that was just another day of working for Dogkeeper.

Upon entering Shion noticed that Nezumi had not yet arrived home from work. Taking out a small sack out of his coat pocket Shion placed it under the pillow before getting undressed.

Entering the bathroom Shion started his shower.

Moments later Nezumi entered the room with a bag filled with food. Setting it down on the table Nezumi took out of his front coat pocket a small sack considerably similar to Shion's. Picking up the pillow he noticed that there was another sack there.

Opening it he took out all of the small pieces of gold within it. Counting there was a total of four gold pieces which was not surprising considering that Shion's daily pay was no one or less than four gold pieces a day.

But what did surprise him was the fact that Shion had just walked out of the bathroom practically naked with nothing other than a small towel at his waist.

This then left his slim pale skinned, though not as fair as Nezumi's, body bare for all to see. And on top of that his odd irregular-shaped scar that winded down his body was in perfect view.

Thought Nezumi would never admit it out loud he truly thought that Shion was beautiful.

Blushing quickly Shion at that moment ran right back into the bathroom and quickly rushed to put clothes on. The only reason he had gone out in the first place was because he had heard Nezumi enter the apartment.

What he hadn't been expecting, which has caused him to rush back into the room, was Nezumi to stare at his body so… intensely. But at the same time to stare at it so entranced with it.

A shudder ran down Shion's back, after surviving the killer bee incident and his body changing is appearance do to the his immune system, Shion became self conscious about his body more than ever.

Sighing Shion got dressed and cleaned up the bathroom before leaving the emotional safety of the bathroom and prepared for the worse to come. Upon leaving the room Shion was welcomed by the warm fresh smell of Nezumi's very own recipe stew.

Turning my head ever so slightly I noticed that Shion had reentered the room with clothes on and I gave an internal sigh of relief. If Shion had stayed out much longer I don't know what I would have done to him.

Pouring two bowls of soup from the pot I place a piece of bread on the side before I walk over to Shion hand him the bowl before taking my usual seat down on the couch.

Shion soon followed by doing the same and taking a seat right down next to me.

Eating my soup I continually noticed that my eyes would inch toward Shion and preferably his face. Mentally I kept asking myself why I was attracted to this boy's body.

Was it lust or possibly interest in something completely different or even love?

Wait scratch that last one will ya?

I am a simple rat and rats do not love.

Finishing up the dishes after dinner I took a book off the shelf and sat down on the couch and noticed Nezumi was reading a play called "Wonders of the World".

Silently I wondered to myself what it was about, but that thought was quickly erased from my mind as a new thought emerged from the sea of knowledge.

Leaning in closer to my book I hid my face withed with a playful smirk gleaming across my face.

Putting the book down I looked over at Nezumi playfully. Breathing in deeply I washed away all emotions from my face and cleared my throat.

"Hey Nezumi?" I say as normal as possible, and from this gesture gain the attention of the rat. He looked at me and made an "Hn," sound before returning to his book.

But that was alright because that was the usual way he responded to me. "Did you know that it's impossible to stare at the ceiling and stick your tongue out at the same time?" I said in a matter –of –fact tone.

Nezumi's response was a simple eye roll but I already knew that he was caught in my little trap.

'_What a royal idiot, he truly is. What does something physically impossible have to do with me?'_ I told myself trying to rid myself of the urge to prove it for myself.

But it wasn't working, the urge to test it almost felt like second nature to me, which was odd even for me.

Sighing in defeat I gave in, turning my head over to where Shion is I make sure he's not looking my way. He's not.

I turn my head up and stare at the ceiling, opening my mouth I stick my tongue out… and found that I could do both at the same time.

Shocked I was about to ask Shion why he stated a fact that wasn't at all a fact. Looking towards him again I see him sneering to himself quietly looking my way.

"Did I forget to mention that this was a test of idiots to check how much of an idiot you are?" he said laughing out loud now. "20 seconds." After his laughter calmed down.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You lasted 20 seconds when the average is 18, meaning that _you_ are more of an idiot than me." he said smugly. Ow how I want to wipe that smug look of his right off of his face.

Thinking for a moment I come up with a comeback remark. "O ya, what was yours then?"

"Never, the moment our teacher asked the class that question, everyone but me and Saya tried it." He remarked with that goofy smile of his dancing on his face.

"Hn." Was all I remarked with nut forming in my head was a plan for revenge.

After changing out of my clothes for the night, I reenter the main room again and take my place down on the couch prepared to fall asleep.

Only to find that Nezumi was staring at me again, but this time with a dangerous gleam in his eye. "Nezumi…" I whispered to myself more than anything else.

"Shion…" he said in a husked tone, sending shivers down my spine. _'Ow no I just know something's going to happen, and it certainly will not be to my benefit.' _

Snapping out of my thoughts I noticed that Nezumi was now standing in front of me. _'Crap'_, was the only thing going through my mind as he brought his lips to mine.

At first it was only and innocent kiss, which is ok with me, until I noticed that a hand was wrapped around my waist and restraining me from moving away… that is when I started to panic.

His lips soon parted from mine with only one look in his eye –lust. He attacked me again causing me to gasp and utterly letting him enter my mouth. His tongue grasped mine and began to play in my mouth.

He pulled away breathing slightly deep whereas I was panting heavily with drool sliding down both of our mouths. A quick finger drew it away and brought it up to my mouth.

Shivering I tried my hardest to get away from Nezumi's touch but couldn't before and other battle began between our lips. In the end it was Nezumi who won of course.

Smirking he pulled away from my face and nibbled on my ear lobe ever so slightly causing me to moan once more. "Nezumi…" I tried, but with no prevail.

After a few more kisses and moments of my punishment Nezumi stopped just in time for me to wet myself.

"Now we're even, Shion." He said grinning from ear to ear, leaving me blushing in embarrassment of what I just did.

'_Note to self: never mess with Nezumi about a brain joke again.'_

_FIN _

**AN: I know it's short and fluffy, but you can't be rude because I didn't write it! Ha! It was actually written by my cousin, since she doesn't want me to mention her name, whenever she appears in a fan-fiction it's probably cause' she wrote it. So we'll refer to her by her nick name: Bookworm. So complain to her about this story if you have a problem.**

**Sincerely, bookgirl111**


End file.
